One-Minute Melee Season 4 Finale: Weed VS Chibiterasu
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Weed and Chibiterasu respectively have been chosen to protect someone important... but in order to prove themselves worthy, these two canines must battle one another. Which canine will be able to make it out on top? The blue pup who's a natural born leader, or the white wolf pup who is basically a god? Based off Hyper Gauge/Hyun's Dojo's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Ginga Densetsu Weed, which belongs to Yoshihiro Takahashi, or Okami and Okamiden, which belongs to Capcom! Any other shows, games or other forms of media that are mentioned belongs to their respective creators! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge!

Time now for the season finale of One Minute Melee! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
With the fighting going on, who needs more time?  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! One victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Clearing)**

A little far away from the Sector V Treehouse, but not too far from the town, a meeting was currently taking place. Right now, the leader of Sector V, Numbuh One, was busy tapping into his phones as a few others were watching.

"Numbuh Two? Come in, Numbuh Two!" Nigel started to sound in worry. "Numbuh Five? Numbuh Three? Numbuh Four?"

The red shirted kid groaned as he put the phone-like walkie talkie aside. "It's no use, those Delightful Children must have nabbed their call devices before I could make contact."

"I'm really sorry we arrived too late to save your friends..." Twilight Sparkle said in concern.

Numbuh One shook his head. "Don't worry about it. What matters is that you saved my life, and in turn, I feel like I owe a huge apology to a certain group of teens..."

"Still, let me see if I'm getting this right..." Harry Potter said. "You're telling me that except for you, each of your friends in this 'Sector V' of the Kids Next Door battled against someone at least once?"

Numbuh One gave a nod. "That's correct... but how would Numbuh Five be in a fight between the time she was in a simulation? How does that count?"

"Sometimes, fights work in mysterious ways..." Celestia explained. "I should know. I've actually been in one."

"As have we." Twilight said, pointing to Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, who nodded. "And even the strange ones have gotten into a fight!"

Twilight took this moment to point out Gogo Dodo and Peacock, both of them were flinging fish to each other as they started laughing. Celestia paused as she said, "Tell me something, Nigel. At one point in time, did any of the kids hold out their hands and summon a bright light that went through a portal?"

"Well... I know Numbuh Two, Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four did so." Numbuh One said as he paced around. "But we thought it was just odd."

"It wasn't that odd. You see, that happened with me, Hermione and Harry here." Twilight explained. "You see, there was this magic eating monster named Tirek from my world that was terrorizing your world, and thanks to me, Hermione, Harry, your friends, and probably a lot more people, they used the light to defeat Tirek once and for all... but where those lights came from, I don't even know..."

"Lights... lights..." Numbuh One started to pace... before his eyes widened behind his sunglasses. "Wait a minute... I think I've heard of this before somewhere in an old history book..."

"Really?" Twilight asked, her eyes sparkling in interest. "What can you tell us?"

"Well... I didn't pay attention to a whole lot, but I do know that in this world there is a large flower garden that used to be an old Indian camp, where they would bring peace and harmony... but one day, an Indian and a visitor looking for gold clashed within the same tribe and fought. The miner won, but at a cost, the Indian shaman placed a curse on the land saying that whoever fought in this land and won a fight would get what they wanted... but in doing so, anybody who gets linked to a battle will have the same power sources as the first fight... and in a way, it could be both a blessing and a curse... a blessing in that more worlds aside from this one could be linked to ours and we could make proper visits... unfortunately, the curse came in that if people with similar traits or, in a few cases, some with opposite traits, linked their eyes towards one another, they would feel compelled to fight, whether they would be friendly to each other or not." Numbuh One explained.

Celestia, Harry, Hermione, Twilight, Gogo and Peacock stared with wide eyes, both Gogo and Peacock sitting down as they were both enjoying a bucket of popcorn. Hermione just looked at the two people in confusion as Gogo offered her the bucket.

"Do you know how it got reversed?" Celestia asked.

"Unfortunately no, but I do know that it did get revived back to normal, and that legend has it is that the curse is still rampant if someone fights in that garden." Numbuh One said.

Celestia paused as she put a hoof on her chin. "That must have explained the weird power source I felt when I saw my world got linked. I sent Twilight here to do a little errand, and that's how she met Hermione there..."

"It felt like, the moment our eyes met, for me, it was a combination of hunger and a chance to hunt down Twilight." Hermione explained.

"For me, when meeting you, it felt like I was being hunted, and I had to defend myself." Twilight nodded. "I guess it would make sense. Do you know where that flower garden is now?"

Numbuh One shook his head. "Not a clue..."

Numbuh One paused. "Hmmm... but I do have an idea on where the Delightful Children have taken my teammates. If I'm right, and my story is somehow linked to yours, then I know one person who might be interested in power..."

Harry pulled out his wand as he said, "Think you can lead us?"

"Certainly." Numbuh One nodded as he motioned the others. "Follow me."

Celestia looked ready to get up, when she saw, in the corner of her eye, a familiar blue dog/horse like creature with a purple mane. Celestia looked over. "You go on ahead. I'll catch up."

With that, Numbuh One started leading Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Twilight Sparkle, Gogo Dodo and Peacock off the scene as Celestia turned to see Suicune coming over.

"Hello again." Celestia smiled. "So, did you bring the ones you were looking for?"

Suicune nodded as she looked back towards the portal and motioned her head. With that done, two canines started coming out of the portal as Celestia examined each of them.

The first canine was a blue and white puppy, wagging his tail happily. The second canine was a white wolf puppy, with red markings on its body, a tail shaped like a paintbrush, and a small shield that was circling around on the wolf pup's back. These two were Weed and Chibiterasu respectively.

Weed could only look over at Chibiterasu nervously as he felt the omnipresence of Suicune explaining everything to Celestia. Chibiterasu could only look at Weed with the same expression of confusion.

"I've never been this far from home before, but if the world is in danger, then I can't just stand around and let it be hurt." Weed said in concern. "And I know you were selected for a good reason."

Chibi could only nod, turning back to the two tall four legged creatures. Suicune nodded towards the two puppies as they stepped forward. Celestia looked down towards them and smiled. "I see... so you think one of these two dogs may be the key to finding the sources of power, but you don't know which one."

Suicune looked down in disappointment. Celestia could only smile. "Then let's put their skills to the test."

Suicune looked up towards Celestia and nodded before turning towards Weed and Chibiterasu. Celestia looked between both as she said, "All right, let me fill you in on what's going on. As you both have already can tell, your world, along with ours and everyone else's world is in danger. But we have a feeling that people have a hidden power source within them that could be of use to us... and from the looks of things, from what Suicune can see, you two have the same power source as we do..."

Weed and Chibiterasu looked up to the horse in interest. Celestia nodded. "Indeed... but to be sure of it, we need to test it out. We want you to fight each other... just so we know for sure..."

Both canines looked at each other as Weed looked nervous. "To be honest with you... I have never faced against a dog-like God before... but don't think I'll hold back!"

Chibiterasu looked at Weed, just as nervous, but nodded as he took a position, ready to get started. Weed took a deep breath, honestly nervous. How could he compete against someone more powerful than life itself?

"Okay, let's see... Weed and... uh..." Celestia said, looking at Weed first, then at Chibiterasu respectively, she paused, upon looking at Chibiterasu, pausing for a slight moment. "I think I'll call you... Marky!"

Chibi, upon hearing that nickname, had his jaw drop in utter shock, before hanging his head down in embarrassment, rain clouds appearing around his head for a slight moment. Chibi shook his head as he looked up towards Weed as he looked ready to battle.

Weed could only smirk at the marked wolf, but at the same time, he looked pretty nervous. He knew that this wasn't just a regular dog he was fighting, but rather, a goddess... and he felt that Chibi wasn't going to hold back.

Chibiterasu looked up at Weed, cocking his head as he howled up, ready to go as his paintbrush tail started to wag.

 **DON'T UNESTIMATE THE CUTENESS OF THESE POOCHES!  
FIGHT!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Weed immediately started the battle as he charged in, opening his mouth, showing his teeth as he intended to bite the wolf's neck, but Chibi jumped up in the air and landed in the ground, a flower temporarily growing and blooming upon landing. Chibi then threw the little circular shield on his back, known as the Divine Instrument, around as it started slashing up the blue dog up. The Divine Instrument then landed back safely on Chibi's back as the wolf nodded in satisfaction.

Weed slowly started to get up before Chibi charged in and rammed Weed in the stomach, causing the pup to fly up in the air. Weed then landed on the ground as he groaned, almost ready to throw up his lunch before shaking his head. Weed frowned as he looked determined. He wanted to battle Chibi, but he feared that he might hurt her... he couldn't but wonder what to do.

Weed then jumped up in the air and landed on a high rock as Chibiterasu proceeded to follow, out of mere curiosity.

 **(50 Seconds)**

Weed noticed a loose rock nearby as he pawed it, causing that rock, along with a few others to start rolling towards the following marked wolf pup. Chibi jumped up as he closed his eyes, and jumped around, his tail starting to activate as it released a black substance, slicing the incoming rocks into two as Chibi started going up. The blue pup could only watch, being impressed.

But Weed frowned as he took a deep breath, knowing he had to at least lay his teeth on Chibi. As soon as Chibi landed, Weed jumped up in the air and clamped his teeth on Chibi's head, causing the wolf pup to whimper. Weed yelped as he let go of Chibi, knowing that he didn't want to cause direct harm to Chibi.

Chibi shook his head a bit as he looked at the blue pup as he jumped up and circled around, sending more ink from his tail to create a power slash as it sent Chibi straight up into the air. Weed landed nearby from the bottom as he got up slowly, panting.

 **(40 Seconds)**

Chibi dropped down shortly afterwards as he looked determined as his Divine Instrument changed to that of two crystals on his back, looking like a sort of rocket pack. Chibi then shot the crystals out as they acted like a homing missile as they both shot Weed directly, sending him flying back first into a tree. Weed then fell down the tree as Chibiterasu looked up at the sky and started to focus her eyes on the sky.

As Weed got up, he noticed that Chibi was using her tail to paint a circle in the sky. It was right at this moment that the circle materialized into the sun as it started to shine bright. Weed's eyes squinted a bit as he tried to avert his eyes from the sun. However, by turning his head, he didn't see Chibiterasu using his Divine Instrument to beat up Weed, knocking him slightly back. Weed shook his head as he looked towards the wolf pup in the markings.

Weed quickly jumped up in the air as he bounced towards Chibi and pinned him down.

 **(30 Seconds)**

Once pinned down, Weed started to slowly bite Chibi's ear, but wanting to be careful as not to bite it clean off. However, Chibi's tail started to wag as a black substance came out of his tail and causing it to swirl around, creating a body of wind that sent both Chibi and Weed up in the sky as Weed yelped.

Chibi then fell back down to the ground as he looked up, using his tail to create a small bomb that happened to be thrown towards Weed as soon as he hit the ground. Upon impact, the bomb exploded, sending Weed up into the sky for a brief moment. Weed frowned, looking more determined as he started to recover and aimed his feet towards the ground. As soon as Weed landed, the blue pup started to charge straight at Chibi, knocking him down as Chibi got up briefly.

Weed started to look nervous as he looked ashamed, not wanting to use his full power, and yet... here was Chibiterasu, using his powers as a God.

 **(20 Seconds)**

Chibi rolled over as his Divine Instrument changed to that of a sword. Chibi then stood his ground as the sword started to glow. Weed looked a bit nervous as he noticed the large sword floating on Chibi's back as it started to glow up. He looked around, wondering if there could possibly be an opening. Unfortunately, for Weed, he couldn't find one as Chibi barked and the sword got sent out, ready for a charged attack.

Weed yelped as he started to look around, hoping for anything to back himself up... before jumping up in the sky to avoid the sword strikes. As the sword went back to Chibi's back, Chibi quickly rolled over to avoid Weed's incoming attack as Chibi's tail wagged again, producing a swirling tornado heading straight for the blue pup.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Weed groaned as he started to get up... before his eyes shrank to see a large twister heading in his direction as he got caught in it. Weed tried to get himself to land on safer ground, but Chibi looked ready as he started bounding himself over.

 **(5...)**

Chibi jumped up in the air as the tornadoes started to dissipate.

 **(4...)**

Weed felt the winds dissipate and saw Chibi coming his way as he turned his head.

 **(3...)**

The blue pup opened his mouth in an attempt to clamp Chibi's neck.

 **(2...)**

The white marked pup then threw his Divine Instrument once again as Weed's eyes shrank.

 **(1...)**

It was right then and there that Weed got knocked down by the Divine Instrument as he landed on the ground.

 _ **KO!**_

Weed groaned as he felt the attack of Chibi's last hit. He groaned as he looked over at Chibi, nodding in victory.

"N-not bad..." Weed sighed.

Celestia and Suicune, who were watching this, were in awe of the fight as Celestia said, "To think, two pups can do battle. I guess it's safe to s-"

Suicune trilled a bit as Celestia stopped walking and turned to her. "What? What do you mean, it's not over?"

Indeed, Weed groaned as he got up and looked at Chibiterasu. "You are a great god, Chibi... but I've... I've been going easy on you."

Chibi's eyes shined in curiosity as Weed huffed. "S-sorry... I didn't want to hurt you... but..."

It was then that Chibi held another stance for battle as Weed's eyes widened in shock. "Wh-what? You want me to show off what I can truly do? Are you sure? You deserve the win!"

Chibi could only bark at Weed as Weed looked over at Chibi in surprise. Weed then smirked as he held another fighting position. "Well, if you feel this way... then there's no way I'm holding back! Just so you know!"

As both pups were staring each other down intensely, Celestia could only watch in shock as she said, "I see... so they feel they need to do a second round? That makes sense."

 **OBEY THE RIGHTS OF THE DOGS!  
FIGHT!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Chibi began the battle this time by sending out his shield Divine Instrument to circle around Weed and damage him. The blue pup yelped as he jumped to the side, the shield not making a hit and circling back to Chibi. Weed growled as he jumped up in the air and knocked back Chibiterasu into a tree.

Chibi got up dizzily upon impact as he started shaking his head. Weed then jumped up again and pounced on Chibi as he started biting down on his neck, this time, becoming more of a fighter as he started to chew on the fur of Chibi's neck. But Chibi quickly rolled over, taking the surprised blue pup with him as Weed got slammed down on the ground. Weed's mouth opened up, letting go of Chibi's neck as Weed started shaking himself. Chibi got up quickly as he quickly switched Divine Instruments, this time, that of a rosary. Weed looked up at the sky and frowned, as he felt he needed some guidance.

 **(50 Seconds)**

Weed looked up at the sky and started to howl as he saw that the clouds were starting to form. Chibi's eyes widened as he paused, using his tail to create another substance of ink, this time, blue ink from the water that was connecting to the blue pup. Water then squirted from the surprised Weed, causing him to blubber as the water started to dissipate. Weed, now wet and flustered, growled as he jumped up in the air and rammed heads with Chibi, causing the pup to back away a slight bit.

Chibi shook his head as he focused, sending out his rosary to attack the blue pup pretty fast as Weed got knocked back by a smidge. Weed shook his head as he looked up to see rain coming down, and lightning striking. Weed started to charge straight at Chibi as the pup had once again, clamped his mouth on the white wolf puppy with the red markings and was starting to chew on it. Chibi started to whimper at the mere touch, but knowing that Chibi is a god and the son of the great Amaterasu, he knew he would have to tough it out.

Weed knew one thing for sure was that he wasn't going to hold back, as per Chibi's request... but he wondered if it was the right thing to do.

 **(40 Seconds)**

As the downpour of rain started going down, lightning struck both canines nearby as they both yelped, fire was starting to form. Chibi, seeing an opportunity, wagged his tail as an orange substance from the fire started coming out and going towards Weed as a stream of fire followed the orange substance, getting the blue pup.

Weed yelped like a puppy as he started to run to the nearest water source, which happened to be a puddle. As Weed started rolling around the water, Chibi looked up as more black substance from Chibi's tail came out and started to form a large circle... once again, making the sun appear and clearing out all the clouds from the area. Weed, being recovered from the burn, turned to Chibi as he took a deep breath... but before he could charge, Chibiterasu had once again changed his Divine Instrument back into the Providence Crystal.

 **(30 Seconds)**

Chibi started shooting the Providence Crystal towards Weed as they started to home in on the blue pup. Weed, however, saw the missiles coming as he jumped up in the air and snapped one of the crystals by the mouth before sending it back to a surprised Chibi. The Providence Crystal then hit Chibi directly, causing the white wolf puppy to whimper a bit as he shook his head.

Chibi shook his head as he focused, jumping up and using his tail to produce several ink strikes... literally, as the ink turned into a powerful quick blade that slashed Weed up quite a few times. Weed's eyes widened as he actually felt the impact of the ink and wondered what the heck was in the ink that made this white wolf pup with the red markings so powerful. But it didn't deter the blue pup as he panted, narrowing his eyes in determination.

Weed pawed the ground, having a good idea on what he could do next as he felt his eyes glowing blue.

 **(20 Seconds)**

Much to Chibi's surprise, he noticed that Weed was starting to run a little more faster than normal... before Chibi's eyes widened. He had heard of the secret technique of the wolf tribes known as the Battoga, but he had never thought he would actually be able to witness it... let alone being able to be hit by it, as Chibi soon realized.

Noticing the rock he had sliced up earlier in their first fight, he quickly wagged his tail around to use ink to rejuvenate the rock to its former glory. Chibi then jumped out of the way as Weed started to curl up into a ball as it zoomed over... right past Chibi and right into a rock, obliterating it to pieces as the pebbles started going up in the air. Chibi yelped a bit as he tried to avoid the incoming rocks... but unfortunately for the white wolf pup with the red markings, Weed recovered as he narrowly avoided the rock pebbles and rammed Chibi's head with his own, knocking him up in the air.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Chibi landed on the ground but not before Weed started going fast and ramming him at least a couple of times. Chibiterasu's Divine Instrument quickly changed into that of the shield... or the Reflector as Chibi sent it out to distract Weed...but Weed could only catch the Reflector with his mouth and threw it aside, causing Chibi's mouth to drop wide open.

 **(5...)**

Chibi started to wag his tail as another blue substance from a nearby puddle started to connect over to Weed.

 **(4...)**

Weed, seeing the attack coming, rolled over as water squirted from the pond, but missed its target.

 **(3...)**

Weed jumped up in the air, mouth wide open as he was ready to clamp down.

 **(2...)**

Chibi's tail started wagging in terror, in an attempt to draw something in the sky...

 **(1...)**

But by that time, it was already too late... Weed had grabbed Chibi by the ear and pulled him up before ramming him down into the ground.

 _ **KO!**_

Weed panted as he noticed that Chibi was down for a mere moment. Weed looked over in concern as he said, "Sorry about that. Are you okay?"

Chibi quickly got up and shook himself as he looked over at Weed, nodding. Weed could only sigh in relief. "Good... good... I guess we're all tied up, then."

From nearby, Celestia and Suicune could only watch as the dogs were staring down at each other. Celestia, confused, turned to Suicune. "Could you tell me what's happening? I'm afraid I don't speak their language."

Suicune could only trill as Celestia looked over. "I see... so... this is their final match, huh?"

Suicune could only nod as Celestia decided to focus on the match.

Back with the two pups, Weed looked over at Chibi as he said, "All right, next match decides it?"

Chibi nodded as he held his formation. Weed could only smirk. "All right... this is for the title!"

 **THE WINNER IS GETTING A NICE JUICY BONE... OR A NICE HOLIDAY HAM AFTER THIS!  
FIGHT!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

This time, both Chibi and Weed started the fight off by jumping towards each other intending to attack each other... only for Chibi to change his Divine Instrument to that of the sword again as he started glowing. Weed, seeing the sword, quickly aimed his mouth towards the sword and clamped it, grabbing the sword and throwing it up in the air, causing Chibiterasu to fall down on the ground, face first.

Chibi got up as he recovered, getting the dirt off his face as he turned to see the blue pup running up to him and clamping Chibi's ear as Weed threw Chibi up in the air. The white pup then noticed a puddle nearby as he started to focus as his tail wagged, drawing a circle around a small dandelion. And fortunately, the dandelion changed into a lily pad as Chibi landed on it safe and sound.

Weed scoffed, impressed by the white wolf pup's recovery... but he knew Weed had to step up his game just a slight bit more.

 **(50 Seconds)**

Weed started to run up pretty fast as he started to skip across the puddles, splashing them as he rammed into Chibi. Chibi frowned as he started whipping his tail around, causing an ink substance to create another gust of wind as it started heading straight for Weed. Weed, seeing the tornado coming, side-stepped out of the way as his eyes, once again, started to glow. Chibi started wagging his tail to create another gust of wind as Weed started to go pretty fast. Once again, Weed had formed into a ball shape and was heading straight for Chibi.

But the white wolf pup had jumped out of the way of the attack just in time as the dog rolled up into a ball headed straight for the gust of wind, which shot the blue pup straight up into the air. Weed unrolled himself as he looked in shock, realizing that he needed to get on the ground and safely. But Chibi was getting an idea of his own as he started wagging his tail to summon a blue ink substance from the puddle... which slowly turned into a source of water being sent straight up to the blue puppy.

Weed's eyes widened as he started to change course in mid-air... but while it was mildly successful, he did manage to get hit with a bit of the water on his butt as he landed on the ground.

 **(40 Seconds)**

As soon as the blue inu puppy landed on the ground, however, Chibi started to send out a wide barrage of Power Slashes through his tail as Weed started to get pretty beat up. The white wolf pup with the red markings then nodded as his Divine Instrument, the Reflector, came back and was starting to see its' use. Chibi threw the reflector from his back as it started hitting Weed at least three times.

Weed shook himself as he looked over at Chibi, determined. He knew he had to win this one... for the sake of honor for his team... even if he knew they weren't here right now to experience it. Weed started charging at Chibi and grabbed him by the ear, making the white wolf pup yelp in pain as Weed tossed him down on the ground.

Weed let go of the ear as he started chewing on his neck, slightly. He didn't want to kill the pup... actually, he didn't know IF Chibiterasu could be killed, but he figured he didn't want to take a chance.

 **(30 Seconds)**

Chibi then used his legs to kick Weed in the groin, causing Weed to whimper a bit, backing off from the white wolf pup. This gave Chibi the opportunity to get up and change his Divine Instrument to that of the Providence Crystal, knowing that now, Weed would be too distracted by the pain of his groin to even look.

With that, Chibi had launched the Providence Crystal from his back, sending both homing crystal missiles at the blue pup. Both crystals then made direct contact as Weed got sent up in the air. At this time, Chibi looked up at the sky and started to wag his tail, causing a yellow substance to appear from a cloud in the sky down towards Weed. Weed yelped as a bolt of lighting started to come down at him, striking him directly. Weed started shaking a bit as he landed, feeling the effects of a lightning strike.

Unfortunately for Weed, this gave Chibi an opportunity to run over and use a nice little combo attack with the reflector as he jumped up and started hitting Weed pretty hard.

 **(20 Seconds)**

Weed slowly started to recover from the lightning strike as he started to turn towards the white wolf pup, growling. He started to jump up into the air, mouth open as Chibi started backing away. But before Weed could be able to get a bite down on the white wolf pup, Chibi jumped up at Weed's eye level and swung around, using the black substance from his tail to do yet another Power Strike.

Weed fell down as he groaned, trying his best to recover as he looked up at Chibi. He knew at this point that he was too fatigued to continue the battle... but being loyal as he was, he decided to press on. Chibi looked concerned for Weed, but decided to continue the battle anyway.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Weed started charging towards Chibi and rammed in successfully as Chibi yelped a bit. Chibi slowly started to get up, but Weed had grabbed Chibi by the ear and threw him down to the ground.

 **(5...)**

Weed opened his mouth once again as he started to go for Chibi's neck.

 **(4...)**

Chibi rolled out of the way of the attack and quickly jumped up, knocking Weed up in the air.

 **(3...)**

Weed's eyes widened in shock as he felt himself flying, and noticed Chibi about to turn around. He braced himself knowing what was to come next.

 **(2...)**

A black substance from Chibi's tail started coming out...

 **(1...)**

 _SLASH!_

And with the last Power Strike sent out, Weed had fallen down to the ground, knowing that it was time to call it quits.

 _ **KO!**_

Weed panted as he took a deep breath, getting up as he saw Chibiterasu, also just as fatigued. Weed looked over and panted. "Well, pal... looks like you won the match..."

Chibiterasu walked over to Weed and licked him, causing Weed to groan. "Hey, cut it out. You put up a great fight!"

Chibiterasu barked a bit, causing Weed to look up in surprise. "Really? I did too?"

Weed smiled a bit as he said, "Heh, thanks. I could only wonder how our parents would see us..."

Chibiterasu could only bark as he motioned over to the horse and Pokémon staring at the canines. Weed paused as he sat down. "Right... those two! I was so focused, I merely forgot they were here!"

Celestia and Suicune walked over to the two dogs as Celestia smiled. "You two have displayed quite a good battle... even though you pups may have different fighting styles, you're more similar than you think."

Suicune trilled a bit as Weed and Chibiterasu gave a smile towards the horses. Celestia smiled, then frowned. "In a way, Marky may have won two of three... but you both showed very good skills out there... and as Suicune here says, you both can be very useful to help us."

Weed and Chibi cocked their heads as Celestia said, "We need to find the source of the original battle that has caused this world and all other worlds outside this world to battle each other. They need to be of a similar power source to ours... and yours as well. We have a strange feeling the ones with the original power source is in this world, so could you two try to find them as best as you can?"

Weed and Chibi could only nod as Celestia smiled. "We are all counting on you... good luck!"

Weed and Chibi looked at each other before both canines started to run off into the distance. Celestia turned to Suicune as she said, "Well... if you're willing to come with us to find out what my faithful student and her entourage with similar power sources have found out, you can. We'll need all the help we can get..."

Suicune could only trill some more as Celestia raised an eyebrow. "You want to make sure more people with similar power sources to ours should be safe... including outside worlds as well?"

Suicune could only nod sadly. Celestia paused... then nodded. "I understand. Me and the others will keep an eye out for any more potential power sources as well. After all, these two pups may have ended this generation... but there's going to be a new generation coming... and we don't know what will happen if this Father character or someone else may have their eye on them..."

Suicune stared at Celestia... before going off into the distance. Celestia gave a nod as she took a deep breath. "Godspeed, Suicune. Godspeed..."

* * *

 **(Father's Mansion)**

Right now, it was currently empty in the mansion as Numbuh One, Harry, Hermione and Twilight were looking around, cautiously.

"Keep your eyes peeled... who knows what Father may have up his sleeve." Numbuh One said as he pointed to the main room.

"Right!" Twilight nodded as Harry and Hermione held on to their wands.

"Alohomora!" Hermione said as she waved her wand, unlocking the door. Then, Twilight growled as she and Numbuh One charged through the doors and busted them open.

"FREEZE! We know you're up to something, Father, and we are determined to... to..." Numbuh One started as he looked around, his glasses drooping down when he noticed a lack of presence. "Stop... you?"

Indeed, Father was not there. It was a rather empty office with turned off monitors. Numbuh One, Twilight, Harry and Hermione looked concerned as they carefully approached a desk.

"HEY-LO!"

Numbuh One, Harry, Hermione and Twilight yelped as they started to turn their weapons (Numbuh One his gumball machine gun, Harry and Hermione their wands, and Twilight was glowing with magic)... before they saw that it was just Gogo Dodo standing near the door.

"Gogo. What are you doing here? Aren't you and Peacock supposed to be on the other side of the mansion?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, we were, we were. And guess what we found... a dungeon! And that's not all... we found somebody who was currently in the dungeon as well!" Gogo smiled as Peacock came in, dragging a breathing, yet very hurt Eusine.

Numbuh One looked concerned as he ran over to him. "S-sir. Sir. Could you tell us what happened?"

Eusine could only take a deep breath as he looked around. "I would say I'm surprised to see a kid with a gun, two odd Pokémon, two teenagers with sticks and some weird humanoid black-eyed creature, but after everything I've seen... that's nothing..."

"How did you end up here?" Harry Potter asked.

Eusine sighed. "I was studying the habits of what Pokémon lived in a little city known as Hillwood... but then I spotted two Pokémon creatures, one I recognized as a Pokémon I've seen long ago and always wanted to see again... Suicune. Suicune had fought alongside another Pokémon that had a sun on its butt."

"Sun on its bu-" Twilight paused... before gasping. "Princess Celestia! What have you seen?"

"Well... both Suicune and the sun doting horse were battling each other for a while... and then they both left... but before I could follow Suicune to see where it was going... I was caught by this strange figure who was all black, like he was literally on fire."

"Father." Nigel Uno frowned. "Then what happened?"

"I was captured because I felt like he was some kind of poacher, after Suicune... but because I wouldn't say anything, he caught me and threw me in here. There were more people that came in during the following days, but..." Eusine sighed. "About a couple hours ago, he, along with a few lackeys he had, took everyone in a big cell block and left me behind... I was in here for two hours, so I don't know where they went..."

Numbuh One groaned. "Did four of these people happen to be kids, one with pilot's wear, one with a green shirt, another with an orange hoodie, and the fourth with a red hat?"

Eusine nodded. "That's right. They were there, along with four other people that were recently caught for like, a half hour before they came back to get them, along with a few others. I was the only one they left behind because they said I didn't have a 'power source' or something like that."

"Then we were too late to save them..." Numbuh One sighed as he turned towards the office. He groaned as he slammed his fist on the desk, in frustration... this caused ball to come out of its pedestal and roll over before touching a red button... which turned on all the monitors in the room. Numbuh One paused as he looked up and gasped. "Hey... look at this..."

As Gogo and Peacock tended to Eusine, Twilight, Harry and Hermione turned and joined Numbuh One as they looked at the monitors on the screen.

"W-wow... it's like we're looking at different parts of the world..." Harry whispered.

"Hermione, look!" Twilight gasped as she pointed to a monitor, an empty one containing a forest. "Do you recognize that place?"

Hermione paused as she looked and gasped. "Y-yeah! That's the Forest of Dean!"

"More importantly... this is where we fought upon meeting, remember?" Twilight said. "I wonder, had Father recorded that fight?"

Hearing that, caused Numbuh One to raise an eyebrow as his eyes furled, starting to get an idea. "If that's true... then... we'll need to get all the recorded tapes we can of every fight and maybe, JUST maybe... if they haven't been captured already... try finding these people and recruiting them to help save the world from him... and more importantly, to protect the fighters that had started this whole ordeal in the first place..."

"Where do we start?" Hermione asked.

Numbuh One paused... as he noticed a monitor showing five familiar group of teens enjoying a slice of pizza nearby at a pizzeria. Numbuh One gulped. "I hate to do this... but we're going to start first by... making the enemies our friends... it's time I reconciled with the Teen Titans..."

* * *

 **(Jump City)**

At a pizzeria, five teens were starting to enjoy a pizza they ordered as Robin stopped as he looked up towards the sky. Starfire noticed as she said, "Robin, you have stopped the eating."

"Sorry... I just have a weird feeling..." Robin said. "I don't know if it's good or bad yet... but either way, we need to prepare..."

Cyborg, Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy looked at each other in concern, knowing that Robin was starting to get a bit serious... and knew that they would have to be ready for anything...

* * *

 ** _NEXT TIME, ON THE SEASON 5 PREMIERE OF ONE MINUTE MELEE..._**

 _ **NIGEL UNO AKA NUMBUH ONE VERSUS ROBIN**_

* * *

And that's the Season 4 finale of One-Minute Melee! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
